digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Candlemon
Meramon Reverse Weddinmon * (w/ Weddinmon, Shortmon)Digimon Xros Wars (manga), "Xros Sweets!! The Girls' Sweet Trap!!?" 6 Starmon |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Tomoaki Ikeda |java2=Hiroshi Saeki |java3=Satoshi Tsuruoka |java4=Kazunari Kojima |java5=Yusuke Oguri |java5n=(Frontier) |java6=Tomomichi Nishimura |java6n=(Frontier, Village Leader) |partner=Fusion Fighters Airu Suzaki Sabatarou Lloyd Melissa |n1=(Ko:) 캔들몬 Candlemon }} Candlemon is a Fire Digimon. There is a flame on its head that resembles DemiMeramon, and if that flame goes out, it dies. Because of this, some say that the main body is the flame and that the wax is just a decoy.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gallery: Candlemon Attacks *'Lava Loogie'This attack is named "Flame Bomber" in Digimon World 2, Digimon Digital Card Battle, and St-41, and retains its original name of "Bonfire" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Championship, and Digimon Battle. (Bonfire): Fires a small flame from his DigiCore fire energy that explode if hits. *' Paralyzer'This attack is named "Molten Wax" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and "Melted Wax" on St-41, Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon Battle. (Melt Wax): Fires multiple globs of hot wax to paralyze opponent. *'Candle Ring': Emits an incredible beam of light. *'Tackle'This attack is named "Body Attack" on DM02-007. (Tai Atari): Uses its body made of hot wax to tackle the enemy. *'Candle Night' *'Karmic Flame' (Karma Flamer) *'Dark Fire' (Yami Fire): Attacks with a small ball of fire from the abyss. Design Candlemon has a DemiMeramon as a flame above its head. Etymologies ;Candmon (キャンドモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . ;Candlemon Name used in Digimon Frontier and other American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Candlemon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness—Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil—Right, and Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Candlemon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Plume Cave and Ryo's side of Machine Base 2. Candlemon digivolves from DemiMeramon to Meramon with a and Flarerizamon without in lines 40 and 46 and from DemiMeramon to Bakemon with and Soulmon without in line 52. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Candlemon accompanies Meramon, the boss of the Volcano Dungeon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Candlemon are enemies in the Sinkhole Crevasse. The Candlemon card, titled "Curse Chip", recovers one Digimon from the Curse status ailment. Digimon Frontier Some Candlemon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Frontier (manhua) Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon World Data Squad Candlemon is a a member of 's digivolution galaxy once Goburimon has been unlocked, 5 Dragon's Roar Digimon have been defeated, and 300 damage has been inflicted in one attack. Candlemon is also a requirement for Otamamon (Red) and Meramon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Several Candlemon are servants of Lord Vamdemon. When Taichi Yagami and his friends enter his castle, a Candlemon attacks them, but Zeromaru manages to win. Another is among the Digimon who use Nightmare Wave to brainwash Zero. Digimon World 2 Candlemon can digivolve into Tankmon with 0–2 DP, Meramon with 3–5, or Clockmon with 6+. Candlemon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Bios Domain, Core Tower and Boss of Drive Domain. Digimon World 3 Candlemon is only available as a Black Rookie Card with 1 AP and 1 HP. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Candlemon card is #031 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 480 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Flame Bomber": inflicts 380 damage. * "Molten Wax": inflicts 270 damage. * "Karmic Flame": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +200." Digimon World Re:Digitize Candlemon digivolves from Gigimon, Koromon, and Tokomon, and can digivolve to Airdramon, Birdramon, Growlmon, and Meramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will turn into Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will turn into Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Candlemon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve to Growlmon, Tyrannomon, GeoGreymon, Meramon, and Devimon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Candlemon is #80 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 114 HP, 122 MP, 79 Attack, 57 Defense, 52 Spirit, 60 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Breath 2 and Fire Aura 2 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Candlemon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Flarerizamon or DarkLizardmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Candlemon, your Digimon must be at least level 13, with 120 Dark exp. Candlemon can DNA Digivolve to Saberdramon with DotFalcomon. Digimon World Championship Candlemon digivolves from DemiMeramon pass time and can digivolve into Meramon with 6 Battles, Clockmon with 20 Machine AP and 1 Egg Revert, RedVegiemon with 4 Penalties or Lynxmon through passing time. Digimon Battle Candlemon is DemiMeramon's Rookie Form and can be found in the Gekomon Village. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. It can also digivolve to Wizardmon or Starmon naturally, or Starmon through card digivolution. The natural version of Starmon can become SuperStarmon, whilst the card version can become DarkSuperStarmon. There was also a "Mutant Demimeramon's Now Found!" Event in which an NPC gives a special DemiMeramon whose Digivolutions are Candlemon, Devimon, GoldenRapidmon, and DexDorugoramon. Digimon Masters Candlemon is an obtainable Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Wizardmon at LVL 11, Mistymon at LVL 25, and Dynasmon at LVL 41. Digimon Heroes! Candmon can digivolve to Meramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Candlemon digivolves from DemiMeramon and can digivolve to Wizardmon, FlameWizardmon, Meramon, and Soulmon. Notes and references